


[Bang x Faker] The Emperor’s Favourable Man

by Elisa0905



Series: [All x Faker] Sanghyeokie no harem [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Empreror Bang, M/M, Prime Minister Faker, Royal harem!Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa0905/pseuds/Elisa0905
Summary: An Emperor, a Minister, forming a beautiful love...





	[Bang x Faker] The Emperor’s Favourable Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever story written only in english, as you can guess english is not my native language (I'm a Vietnamese), but I'm quite good at it. 
> 
> This fic has lots of details based on the Ancient China during the Qing Dynasty, the last dynasty. Because I like watching China movies, especially the harem movies since I want to know the life of the concubines in the palace. Ancient Korea also has many kings whose harem are full of beautiful woman. So both are quite similiar. By the way, I really love Baker, it's my second favourite couples (after Jacker)

Bae Kingdom under the reign of Emperor Bae JunSik can be considered to be the most prosperous with great development in all aspects from economy to people's life. Obeying the heaven’s orders from above and following the people’ hearts from below, it is always this Emperor’s ideal of life. Everyone respect him very much and so are happy people, peaceful country. Bae JunSik is like a standard male god, good and strong virtue, swordsman and horsebackers conquering so many neighboring countries, expanding the border, but in this world nothing is perfect, JunSik has a point that everyone feels strange, but easy to adapt because there used to be many times, it is the male love. The thing is like this...

 

 

On a quiet late midnight, JunSik was sitting in the Resting Soul Hall (1), reading books when Heo Eunuch from the Respectful Affairs House (2) to meet him, holding a tray containing the green cards of the concubines in the palace and said

 

 

“Your majesty, please flip a green card over’’

 

 

“No need, you leave. Today, I don't feel excited, I'm tired” - He replied with a cold voice, his eyes still fixed on the book, waving his hand motioned “back off”.

 

 

Heo Eunuch only cried: “Your Majesty, it has been three months since the last time you came to the harem. The queen and the other concubines are all waiting for you, today Consort Duan from the Great Benevolence Mansion makes some lotus seed cakes, waiting for you to eat.’’

 

 

“You tell her again to ask the servant to bring it come over here, and if you continue to plead with me, watch your head” - He replied again, emphasizing the end with a icy voice that made the Heo Eunuch only retires. As soon as he got out of the Hall, he was dragged by his best friend aka Lee Royal Eunuch and be asked

 

 

“What was the matter, what His majesty said?”

 

 

“Reject again. The Young Mistresses in the palace were waiting for the emperor the same way a drought hoping for the rain. Really miserable. The number of days he visits the harem can only count on the fingers, the rest is for that person.”- Heo Eunuch overview sighed, looking tired, anxious, resentful.

 

 

“It is impossible to blame the Emperor and that person. Lee Prime Minister, despite being a male, is a great beauty, more beautiful than a gorgeous woman, so His majesty likes. He was given a Royal Mansion to stay, the salary and the reward is always doubled, having meetings in the morning and being favoured at night. It's hard to say, the people, the palace servants and the goverment officials , even the Empress Dowager (3), have no idea whatsoever. Other previuos dynasties aren’t different from now after all” – Lee Royal Eunuch just laugh and say normally, like nothing is big.

 

 

Lee Royal Eunuch's words are also the thinkings of everyone in this kingdom. The Empreror’s love for a male prime minister, more than the Empress and the concubines in the palace has been a common problem in the district, everyone is familiar with this, however many times the concubines have silently want to kill the prime minister and the consequences include the lightest sentences such as being staffed, demoted and imprisoned to the hardest punishments likes exiled to the Cold Manision (4), being inferiored and being sentenced to death.

 

 

The charismatic prime minister was named Lee SangHyeok. Despite being the highest position in the government apparatus, but he’s a loyal servant, he doesn’t want money, fame and fortune, only wants to serve the people and the king best. Both talented, intelligent, beautiful, generous, good moral, whoever does not like, but he is the charismatic person of the reigning Emperor, so no one dares to plead guilty.

 

 

The hardship, though hard - working at work, made many great works, was appointed by the Emperor, nevertheless, since he was very young, in his twenties, he was very mischievous like a small cat, giddy, going out in the city to play, not being in the masion or the palace made Bae Kingdom many times lost their souls in general and Bae JunSik in particular was angry just because of him. The following story is a typical example. 

 

* * *

 

One day, when JunSik finished his meeting with the gorverment officials, he asked SangHyeok to stay and discuss the work in the Resting Soul Hall but actually wanted to eat his tofu. After eating, feeling that it wasn’t enough, JunSIk wanted to eat more, thankfully the Empress Dowager told him to come to the Enternal Spring Mansion to talk, so he had to pause the meal, let go of SangHyeok who was blushing pink and before he went he told him not to go anywhere, sit there.

 

 

But how it could be so easy like that, after JunSik went away, SangHyeok steals an uniform from Lee Royal Eunuch and then sneaks out of the Hall, running away from the palace. Returning to the mansion, he immediately changed into a comfortable set of clothes and went out to play around alone, ignoring everything.

 

 

When JunSik returned back to continue to eat, he didn’t see the cat and according to Lee Royal Eunuch's prediction, five minutes later everyone began to go around the royal palace to search and make the people in the kingdom panic and complain ' 'Oh my god, where are you?', they tried to find him but after a while, they couldn’t find, even in the kingdom because the kitten has anticipated this earlier so he has ran to General Bae SeongUng’s mansion whose was his best friend, an extremely good hiding place.

 

 

Actually, "people who are not equal to heaven", while people are looking for him, JunSik has called SeongWoong for a help which is seeking for SangHyeok in his mansion for him, if so, secretly bring him here.

 

 

SeongUng was sweating profusely, he was in the soldiers' training area when received the news that the prime minister disappeared and immediately felt panicked, plus the fact that JunSik ordered him to come into the palace made him panic. There is something that SangHyeok doesn't know is that SeongUng is JunSik's elder brother, so he has a deep-blooded love for his brother.

 

 

So when he ordered him to do this, he didn’t know which side to choose because he knew SangHyeok was in his mansion, also had a very close relationship, didn’t dare to stand up to the prime minister but this was his and also the Emperor of Bae Kingdom. One side is brother - relationship, and the other is friendship, not knowing what to choose.

 

 

“SeongUng ah, if you can accomplish this, then I will definitely give your reward, being the Great General, take over the kingdom’s border cities, the army and hundreds of millions of soldiers of Bae Kingdom will be under your management, plus some long respite with your wife, how do you feel? ”- JunSik calmly said a very generous condition. Bae SeongUng, who just heard of being with his wife after months of not returning home, immediately nodded in agreement and quickly rode home.

 

 

As soon as he arrived at the mansion, he saw SangHyeok playing chess with his wife, he secretly stood behind him and hit him on the back of the neck, SangHyeok’s critical part and easily knocked out, and he suddenly fainted. SeongWoong’s wife feel panic, he motioned silently and carried the skinny body up on the palanquin, taking him back to the palace.

 

 

As soon as the palanquin was safe through the gate of the imperial palace, he immediately informed the people that the prime minister had returned to the palace, making everyone gasp and no longer feel anxious, rest assured.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, SangHyeok lightly opened his eyes, looked around finding it strange and immediately got up, realizing that this is the Emperor's bed in the Resting Soul Hall, of course he would recognize it easily because he used to be here many times. In a state of mindlessness, a voice rang out

 

 

"Is it okay?" - SangHyeok turned his head and saw JunSik standing by the bed, wearing only a simple white outfit, his shirt was a little exposed to show his solid chest which SangHyeok was staring and turned his red face away. JunSik didn’t say a word and lies on him, hands against the bed on either side, SangHyeok tried to push him away but his hands were taken off the top of his head, JunSik grabbed his chin and said

 

 

“Why didn’t you sit still as I said before, why did you dare to run outside to play, so I had to search everywhere, you knew that if I considered it correctly and seriously, you had sinned which is disobeying the Emperor’s orders, and according to the laws your head would have fallen "- JunSik grinded his teeth, said every sharp words made SangHyeok extremely afraid and replied: “I just want to go out to play, I am young, not all day working, staying in the palace and the mansion make me feel so bored, you always keep me locked up like a bird in a cage”

 

 

“I'm afraid I’ll lose you, do you understand, I don't want the previous things to happen to you because you’re the life, the fate of my life. I can trade, sacrifice, give you everything, including the kingdom and this throne. Do you understand or not? If you want to, the next time I will tell the people to bring outside pleasures to you, will it be okay?” - JunSik said extremely gently, bitterly, a little favorably, easily absorbed in people's hearts.

 

 

After saying that, JunSik hugged SangHyeok into his lap, stroking his soft black hair, gently comforting the back of his neck, hearing things like this with this flattering act that made SangHyeok happy, nodding his head in argeement. But what must come will come, after receiving the answer, JunSik used force to press him down, the voice of martyrdom resounds

 

 

“If that's the case then it's time to calculate the debt, today you make everyone and me lose our souls so even if you have committed a crime, I don't dare to kill you, instead, I’ll p-u-n-i-s-h you. Prepare, 3 days later, you will be unable to step down from this bed”

 

 

And then there was a hot screen on the bed in the room with moans, shady and lewdness noises that could make others hear easily to touch spring heart. Fortunately, Lee Royal Eunuch was originally an Eunuch so he wasn’t affected, only asking each person in the Resting Soul Hall to wear cotton wool into their ears to soundproof.

 

 

The next morning, JunSik woke up and told Lee Royal Eunuch that he had to replenish many nutrients and cooked delicious food that the prime minister liked, otherwise don't ask why. So when the courtiers felt that it was strange not to see the prime minister so they asked, “He is sick” - JunSik replied, the officials also understood what the “illness” was, with irritating the Emperor yesterday and without being "sick" was even more strange.

 

 

And there are many other stories, but most of the consequences are dealing with "work" in bed. People feel that the love between the Emperor and the prime minister is nothing wrong, As long as the country is peaceful, prosperous, love has many different types, it is important that what type we choose. Currently, two people are playing chess together, drinking Matcha tea outside the main hall with the sun warming and the birds singing.

**Author's Note:**

> My hands get tired right now! Even though it's quite short.
> 
> Mentions:  
> (1) - the place where the Emperor works, stays, studies, eats, sleeps, etc  
> (2) - the place where records the Emperor's nightly visits to different concubines' mansions  
> (3) - the Emperor's Mother  
> (4) - the place where unfavoured or guilty concubines stay for the rest of their lives.
> 
> Hope you liked it. If you did, kudos and comments are appreciated ^o^


End file.
